Currently Abandoned In Insanity
by Ocean3209
Summary: Drabbles. Insanity. Some romance. Some drama. Lots of humor. Lots of insanity. Rated for Language. Lots of it. R&R Enjoy! NO FLAMES! RAWR! Yeah... Just read it. Please.
1. Chapter 1

Currently Abandoned In Insanity 

A _Penguins of Madagascar _Drabble Fic

By:

Ocean3209

[][][][][**][][][][][**][][][][]

**Hi... Welcome to my fic. That's all I got. On with the first drabble! Enjoy, R&R+Enjoy! **

* * *

**Drabble One**. Video Game Buddies

"I WIN! WHOOOOOOOO!" Ocean practically shouted in Clemson's face.

Clemson had an annoyed look and his face, and said, "I let you win!"

"Yeah right! You're just jealous I kicked your stupid lemur ass!" Ocean countered.

"NOT MY FAULT I WAS DISTRACTED BY YOUR HORRIBLE GAMING SKILLS!" Clemson shouted.

"FUCK YOU, CLEMSON! You're a dick," Ocean shouted.

"You're a dick!" Clemson shouted.

"You're a dick!"

"You're a dick!"

"You're a dick!"

"You're a dick!"

"You're a dick!"

"WELL AT LEAST I HAVE ONE!" Clemson shouted.

"Shut up!" Ocean shouted, throwing her wings in the air.

"Shut up!"

"Shut up!"

"Shut up!"

"Shut up!"

"Shut up!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Ocean and Clemson shouted at each other.

Hans watched with great interest in his hiding place as the two got into their fights again. This time they were fighting about video games.

"BITCH!" Ocean shouted.

"PRICK!" Clemson insulted back.

"NUMB NUTS!"

"WHORE!"

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

"PRO ABORTION STATEMENT!" Clemson shouted as loud as he could.

A lone tear escaped Ocean's left eye as silence filled the room.

"THAT IS IT! I'M LEAVING HOBOKEN!" Ocean cried, spun on her heel and started walking the opposite direction. Clemson quickly caught her by the elbow.

"Dude, you can't leave Hoboken over one stupid fight!"

"WATCH ME!" She said.

"Come on! Do you remember why we started hanging out in the first place?"

"To get Hans to date you?"

"Well, yes... But I wasn't talking about that. I can't believe you don't remember! When you first came to Hoboken, we use to hang out to watch old Pokémon episodes and movies just to see along to the awesome theme songs!"

"Those theme songs are awesome... What's your point?"

"My point is that the theme songs' awesomeness inspired us to hang out in the first place! We've been hanging out for 2 years and our awesome friendship will never be broken by stupid crap like that! Give me a hug you bitchy bastard!"

"Aww, I love you (**Me: ****Not that way, you perverts.**), you perverted fuck!" Ocean said, and turned around to hug Clemson.

Clemson withdraw his arms and shouted, "PSYCH!"

"YOU FUCKING RETARD!"

"Shut up les!"

"Dipshit!"

"Monkey boner!"

"PRO ABORTION STATEMENT!"

Hans sighed, Ocean and Clemson alway fight over the stupidest things. Guess things never change.

End of Drabble One

* * *

**Savio: Sssinging along to theme sssongsss?**

**Clemson: Those theme songs are awesome! *holding a Gameboy***

**YEAH! I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST! *holding a Gameboy with a linking cable connected to Clemson's***

**Clemson: LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS! **

**TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST!**

**Clemson: TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE!**

******Everyone else: NO!**

******Tough crowd. **

******Clemson: Yep. **


	2. Chapter 2

Currently Abandoned In Insanity 

A _Penguins of Madagascar _Drabble Fic

By:

Ocean3209

[][][][][**][][][][][**][][][][]

**I GOT ME SOME REVIEWS! WHOOO! **

**Clemson: So? The reviews are stupid, kinda like you. **

**Shut up. Okay, in this drabble, you'll learn how "punny" Kowalski can become. **

**Kowalski: *gasps* A whole drabble chapter based on my puns?**

**Don't flatter yourself. And yes.**

* * *

**Drabble Two**. Don't Be Krabby With My Puns

Ocean was currently held captive in the Penguin HQ. In her wings was a Gameboy Advance, the game was Pokémon Yellow. She was battling Lance of the Elite 4. And losing, apparently.

"It's Kowalski's turn now," Private said, and leaving the room. Apparently, the Penguins were taking turns to guard the prisoner. Ocean didn't seem to hear this.

"PIKACHU! HANG IN THERE! C'MON! YOU CAN TAKE THIS DRAGONITE! USE THUNDER!" Ocean shouted at the Gameboy, just when Kowalski entered the room.

Kowalski tried to hold in his chuckle, he also had a hard time against Lance. In fact, he also shouted the exact same words at his Gameboy.

"MISS? NO, BAD DRAGONITE! DON'T USE HYPER BEAM! NO! PIKACHU! HANG IN THERE BUDDY! NO!" Ocean shouted, and went into a fetal position, "Dragonite took out Pikachu... The big bad Dragonite took out my Pikachu..."

She didn't notice Kowalski in the corner of the room, and held her Gameboy up and shouted, "I'LL AVENGE YOU PIKACHU! GO CHARIZARD! RAWR! WHAT? DRAGONITE USE THUNDER? WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE? YOU JUST USED THUNDER, YOU FOOL! YOU FOOL!"

Kowalski couldn't handle it anymore and bursts out laughing.

Ocean turned red, and said, "Er, uhm, how much did you see?"

Kowalski was grinning like a mad man, and said, "Just enough."

Ocean flushed in embarrassment, and stuttered out, "I... er, uhm... I kinda BIDOOF more than I can chew, heh.

"That was just Absol-utely terrible!" Kowalski shouted, shaking his head at the horrible pun.

"I may be related to Hans, but I have feelings!" Ocean said, protecting her wounded pride.

"Now, there's no Shaymin Pokémon puns. But aren't some of these a little Farfetch'd?" Kowalski said, grinning.

"Where are you going with this?" Ocean asked, alarm in her eyes.

"I don't Minun much, but some might say the humor's MissingNo if it doesn't hit their funny Cubone," Kowalski continued, looking amused.

Ocean groaned, and said, "Kowalski, if you-"

"And boring jokes might make people Drowzee, starting a metal Wartortle. So don't be surprised when people Starya Oddish, saying it's Onix-cceptable. Which is kinda Tentacruel, really," Kowalski said, continuing the puns.

Ocean held in a laugh, and said, "Okay, maybe it's kinda funny."

Kowalski grinned, and said,"What they say can't be all Chansey, but who gives them a Psyduck? Tell them to shut their Meowths! Let's say good Eevee-ning and Hypnosis them to sleep! Actually, forget Snorlax-ing, we'll Blastoise them away! I'll try not to Jinx it, but my Future Sight's looking good. Like Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam!"

Ocean started giggling, and said, "The heck, man!"

"Let's Evolve Pokémon puns! Rare Candy, Plusle level! And..." Kowalski said, before hesitantly saying, "I think your laugh is kinda Exeggcute, sorry if that's Haunter-ing."

Ocean blinked, and said, "Thanks for the laugh. I needed that."

"You're welcome," Kowalski said, unlocking the cage that Ocean was in, "Skipper, Rico, and Private are getting snowcones. I'll let you go, and tell them that you escaped."

Ocean looked at him, surprised, and said, "R-really?"

Kowalski nodded, and help her up.

Ocean nodded a thank you, picked up her Gameboy, and left.

"Now, I have to edit the footage from the-" Kowalski said, before being trapped in a hug from behind by a certain female puffin.

"Thank you, Kowalski. You're a cool penguin. And what you did was really kind," Ocean said, before releasing the penguin.

"Would you say that it's almost Celebi-tory?" Kowalski asked, laughing at his own pun.

Ocean joined in on the laughter a couple minutes later.

End of Drabble Two

* * *

**Someone out there will say 'aw.' I just know it! Oh, and, if you get the puns, good for you. **

**Kowalski: I apologize if my puns did not a-Mew-se you. **

**Private: What's the next drabble? **

**Here's a hint, it's about Hans. *snickers* And his poetry skills. **

**Hans: You swore that you won't tell anyone! **

**Kowalski: I wouldn't Bayleaf her if she did.**

**Clemson: You should shut your Meowth. **

**Kowalski: But that would make everyone Gloom! Why would I do that?**

**Wynaut? REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

Currently Abandoned In Insanity 

A _Penguins of Madagascar _Drabble Fic

By:

Ocean3209

[][][][][**][][][][][**][][][][]

**REVIEWS! YAYNESS! **

**Clemson: You are such a review whore.**

**SHUT UP. Okay, quick summary of this drabble. Clemson's being stupid, nothing different there. **

**Clemson: Hey! **

**Hans is being ignored, Ocean is overreacting, and Savio's being way too romantic for his own good. Yes, let drabble three begin! **

**Savio: *wrapping tail around me* *grinning* Let'sss enjoy the time together, my love. *starts nipping at my neck* **

***turns red* Not in front of the camera babe... **

**Savio: *grinning* Let them watch, my love.**

**Hans: *stands in front of the camera* Go read the drabble and leave these two alone. *turns off camera* **

* * *

**Drabble Three**. The Great Puffin Poet's Power

"Why are we here?" Clemson asked the other two. Hans had gathered them into the gift shop to show them something.

"I don't know. Something about poetry," Ocean replied, playing her Gameboy.

Clemson groaned, and said, "Poetry?"

"What the fuck do you think?" Ocean asked loudly.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe we're here to kill the most annoying one," Clemson sneered, "Why are we here again?"

"I sssuppossse we're killing you?" Savio hissed at Clemson, wrapping his tail protectively around Ocean.

Ocean laughed, and said, "What now lemur?"

Clemson scowled, and said, "Now, we fucking k-"

"Okay! I'm finished!" Hans said, walking out from behind a barrel.

"Finally," Savio said.

"Why are we here again?" Clemson asked again, smirking at the enraged Ocean.

"IF YOU ASK THAT QUESTION AGAIN, I WILL FUCKING K-" Ocean shouted, before releasing a moan. Savio had started nipping at her neck affectionately... Again.

"Can you at least find a room before you start?" Clemson asked, clearly annoyed by the couple's actions.

"Shut up..." Ocean moaned out, not caring much.

Savio smirked, he could always get Ocean to respond how he wanted her to.

Hans rolled his eyes, and said, "AHEM!"

The two lovers ignored him.

"AHEM! AHEM! AHEM! AHEM! AHEM!" Hans said loudly, and Ocean tossed a cough drop at him.

"Chill out, dude. They aren't going to stop," Clemson said, "so... Why are we here again?"

"As you all know, I write and recite poetry," Hans said, looking down at the three.

"Uh huh," Clemson said, slightly interested. Not really... But what's he going to do? He was the only one watching.

Ocean pushed Savio away, and said, "Sorry babe, but let's listen to Hans. Okay?"

"Anything for you, my love," Savio said, kissing his lover teasingly.

Ocean smiled at him, and poked him in the nose.

Clemson stared at them in disgust, and said, "You've gone soft, Savio."

Savio started glaring daggers at Clemson, as a very annoyed Hans sat on a barrel.

"Don't listen to him babe, he's just being stupid," Ocean told Savio, nuzzling into the side of his face.

"I know, my love," Savio said, flicking his tongue at Ocean's beak.

"I'm not being stupid!" Clemson shouted, throwing his arms up in the air.

"You're stupid/ssstupid," Ocean and Savio said in unison, and smiled at each other lovingly.

"You two disgust me," Clemson said, scowling in disgust at the lovers.

Hans was watching them, ignored and sitting on the barrel.

"Hi, Hans here! Hallo?" Hans said, waving his wings in the air, but he went unnoticed.

"That's okay," Ocean said, hugging Savio's head.

"You disssgussst usss asss well," Savio said, stroking Ocean's feathers with his tail.

"At least I don't foreplay in public," Clemson muttered.

"WHAT!" Ocean shouted, beak opened widely.

"What wasss that?" Savio hissed dangerously.

"You heard me. I said, 'at least I don't foreplay in public,'" Clemson said boldly, crossing his arms.

Ocean closed her beak, and said, "You-"

"This has nothing to do with me. You cannot show any PDA. What are we? Animals?" Clemson said.

"Well, Clemson, we are animals," Hans said, but no one seemed to notice.

"But I-" Ocean said, before Clemson cut her off.

"But I nothing. If you two really love each other, then you could wait until you find somewhere private. So others won't lose their respect for you. If they do, it would make your life a living hell. All because you couldn't wait," Clemson said bitterly.

Hans looked over at Ocean. Instead of seeing a courageous, bold puffin, he saw a sensitive puffin with a big mouth.

"I-" Ocean started, before looking away to wipe her eyes.

Concern filled Hans' eyes, as he hopped off the barrel, and hugged his sister.

"It's okay, Ocean. Please don't cry," Hans said his words of comfort, as Ocean sobbed into his shoulder.

"No, it's not okay," Ocean said, sobbing, "It's not okay, Hans. It's not okay."

Hans eyes filled with alarm, Ocean was repeat words, she was about to cause a scene.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, Ocean," Hans said, and Ocean pushed him away.

Ocean wiped the tears off her face, and glared at Clemson.

"My love, there isss no need to-" Savio said, before Ocean interrupted him.

"IT'S NOT OKAY! IT'S NOT! I'M SORRY FOR BEING IN LOVE CLEMSON! I'M SORRY FOR FINALLY OPENING UP! I'M SORRY THAT I'VE BEEN SUCH A BURDEN TO EVERYONE! I'M SORRY CLEMSON! DO YOU HEAR ME? I'M-" Ocean shouted, before kneeling on the floor and sobbing into her wings, and said softly, "I'm sorry."

Hans mentally facewinged, but he smiled. That was his sensitive, overreacting sister.

"Ocean, you need to calm down," Clemson said, placing a paw on Ocean's back.

"CALM DOWN? CALM! DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I'M GOING STRAIGHT TO HELL?" Ocean shouted, still sobbing hysterically.

Savio smiled at his dramatic lover, she was just too cute.

"How many caffeine pills did you have?" Hans asked Ocean.

Ocean looked up from her wings, and laughed, "You know me too well, Hans."

"Now that's over. How about we listening to some of Hans' poems?" Clemson said.

"Why elssse did we come here for?" Savio asked, wrapping his tail around his lover.

"To learn the great puffin poet's power. The power to get off and change the topic," Ocean said, jokingly.

"I do not get off topic!" Hans said, and stared at the window at the sun, "There are countless stars in the universe just as there are countless people in the world. This star, the sun, it is only one out of an infinite amount of stars, no different than any other stars in the universe… So why is it that this lone star in a far-flung corner of the universe, in a galaxy no different than any other of its ilk, in a solar system that's so very negligible on the cosmic scale, was chosen to provide life…? Why was this lonely, unimportant ball of fiery gas chosen to sustain the life of countless people, each with their own thoughts, feelings, and potential…? I believe you and I are one in the same, oh great orb in the sky… Our existences have no great meaning on a universal scale yet we have been entrusted with tasks much greater than ourselves…"

"HANS!" Ocean and Clemson shouted in unison, snapping Hans from his thoughts.

"Sorry," Hans said sheepishly.

"Aren't you going to start receiving your poems?" Ocean asked, getting Hans back on topic.

"Oh ja, I will," Hans said, clearly his throat, "This poem's called "Up In The Sky,"

_When you are down_  
_And you want to get high,_  
_Just take a good look_  
_Up in the sky._

_What you will see_  
_Are the stars above,_  
_And all you need_  
_Is to proclaim your love._

_Who you will find_  
_And see so clear,_  
_Are friends in mind_  
_You want to hold near._

_Whenever you need them_  
_Just look up high,_  
_Call their name_  
_And see them fly._

_Every friend you meet_  
_Owns a star_  
_And you can see them_  
_No matter how far._

_Whenever you are down_  
_And want to get high,_  
_Just take a good look_  
_Up in the sky." _

"Friendship is a great gift, Hans," Clemson said with a smile.

"It really is," Hans said, also smiling.

"GROUP HUG!" Ocean shouted, as she forced the other three into a group hug.

The four laughed together, treasuring the amazing gift of friendship.

End of Drabble Three

* * *

***beak pressed against Savio's mouth* **

**Hans: *pokes my shoulder* **

**Hmm? *sees camera's on* *pulls away* *turns red* Already done with the drabble? Aww, that's too bad. Anyways, the next chapter will be about the beginning of Ocean's and Savio's relationship, and a return of the ex-boyfriend. Now, shoo! Before I unleash my sexy beast of a boyfriend on you. **

**Savio: *grins* *pulls me closer with tail* **

***nuzzles into Savio's face* *sees that the camera's still on* Well? What are you waiting for? Get the fuck outta here! Nah, I'm just kidding, I love you guys! Not that way... REVIEW! **

**Clemson: *waves at camera* I pretty sure I'm everyone's favorite character. **

**Hans: *laughs* Whatever buddy, *turns off camera* **


	4. Chapter 4

Currently Abandoned In Insanity 

A _Penguins of Madagascar _Drabble Fic

By:

Ocean3209

[][][][][**][][][][][**][][][][]

**Stop it, Savio. I have to start the author's note. **

**Savio: *grooming my feathers with his tail* They can wait, my love. Clemssson and Hansss aren't here. It's just the two of us. **

**I have to start in four minutes, Savio! **

**Savio: *gently bites into my neck* **

***groans* Savio, I'm serious. **

**Savio: *starts licking the wound* We ssstill have four minutesss, my love. Why not enjoy our time together? *flicks tongue into my ear hole* *whispering* Alone. **

***shivers* We do have four more minutes... *pulls away* I have to start the author's note! **

**Savio: *sees that the camera's on* *winks at it before pulling me closer with tail* **

* * *

**Drabble Four**. We Need To Talk

Ocean and another puffin were sitting at a table in the Puffin Habitat and eating fish with forks. It was 9:30 at night.

"What's wrong?" the other puffin asked Ocean, looking up from his plate.

"Nothing Marcus," Ocean forced a smile and said, before going back to her dinner.

But something was wrong, Savio was out there sad and possibly heart-broken. Ocean didn't see him for the rest of the day since he slithered away from them during lunch, and Ocean was beginning to worry. It wasn't like Savio to run off like that. But he did ran off and Ocean couldn't help but feel like she did something wrong. No, Ocean felt like a big jerk honestly.

"Hey, isn't that Savio?" Marcus suddenly asked, looking behind Ocean.

She followed his gaze, and indeed Savio had left the Reptile House and was heading in their direction. Ocean watched as Savio confidently slithered past tables and chairs. Ocean thought that if she didn't see Savio slither out earlier, she would have thought everything was fine but she knew better. She'd have to talk to him, explain. Something. She didn't realize how long she had stayed like that watching until Marcus whispered something in her ear hole.

"I like him you know," he said. "I feel like he really cares for you."

Ocean nodded, and said, "He does."

"I think he's looking for you."

Ocean stared at her plate. She didn't expect Marcus to tell her that to know that Savio was indeed heading towards them. She had a bad feeling about this but Marcus just smiled as the other approached them. Ocean thought that he was blinded by Savio's boundless glory. She sighed, feeling a shadow cast over the table when Savio stopped at the habitat smiling widely.

"What a lovely dinner," Savio remarked with a sweet smile.

Marcus smiled back, and said, "Yes. Hans' cooking is really good."

"I doubt that, but I'll eat anywaysss," Savio said before hopping into the habitat, and landing in the water with his head next to Ocean.

"Savio..." Ocean muttered softly with a clear hint of warning.

"What? I'm sssure Marcusss doesssn't mind," Savio told her easily before turning to him with the most charming smile that he can muster giving him. "Do you?"

Marcus looked startled by suddenly being asked the question. "What? Oh, actually I d-"

"Lovely," Savio said without waiting for him to finish and Ocean glared at him. He ignored them, "I'm ssstarving."

Ocean just rolled her eyes.

"Do you mind if I have sssome of that?" he asked Ocean, motioning to her half eaten dinner.

Ocean stared at him like he was crazy but Savio ignored her again. Instead, he grabbed Ocean's fork with his tail and help himself to a forkful of whatever it was she was eating. He smiled to himself when he saw Marcus' eyes go wide.

He took his time with it, loving the awkward silence and incredulous looks he was getting. "Wow. That tasssted unbelievably good though I must sssay, I don't know what it isss."

"It's called salmon. I'm sure you've had some before," Ocean told him with a boring voice.

"Really? I thought it tasssted more like... cinnamon? Does sssalmon have cinnamon in it?" Savio said, as he was trying to deciphering the taste. He turn to Ocean and grinned, "Your fork tasssted really good though."

"Hahahahaha..." Ocean laughed suddenly while looking at the confused face of Marcus, "Always the joker, aren't you Savio?"

Savio looked at her, and said, "It wasssn't a jo-"

"OKAY!" Ocean said loudly, drowning out Savio's statement.

"You can have some of mine too, dude," Marcus said suddenly pushing his plate towards him.

Savio smiled at him and took his fork to have some of the salmon off his plate. "Now that'sss jussst nasssty."

Marcus' face fell and Savio felt a really painful sting at his stomach where a feathery wing had just connected. He winced a little but managed to turn it to a smile. "I sssure hope you brusssh your beak or ussse mouthwasssh at leassst."

Marcus' face contorted into a cross between a smile and a look of fury. He looked over at Ocean uncertainly and then at Savio, "What?"

"It wasss a joke, haha," Savio told him blandly and now he just looked purely confused.

Ocean was horrified at how Savio was acting. Sure, she did the wrong thing by letting Marcus join them earlier at lunch but why did Savio have to be like this? What was he trying to prove by being rude to him? For the first time, Ocean was thankful that Marcus was a bit slow when it came to words.

"Savio?" Ocean asked, looking at the snake.

"Yesss dear?" Savio said, grinning.

"We need to talk," Ocean said, flying out of the habitat.

While others would've thought, 'FUCK', instead, Savio grinned widely, his plan was working perfectly, and hopped out of the habitat. Ocean and Savio started heading towards the Reptile House, leaving a very confused Marcus behind.

"Why the **_fuck _**are you doing this, Savio? I thought you were my best friend!" Ocean said, walking towards the Boa Constrictor exhibit with Savio following close behind.

"He doesssn't dessserve your attention. He broke your heart. He walked out on you when you needed him the mossst," Savio said seriously.

Ocean blinked, Savio was completely right, but why does he have to act like this? What does he have to prove? Was he jealous...?

Ocean and Savio continued heading towards the Boa Constrictor exhibit, in silence. When they got there, Ocean stepped into the exhibit, motioning for Savio to come in. Savio did entered, but he closed the exhibit. He started approaching Ocean slowly. When he reached her, Savio started to wrap his middle around her.

"Savio, we need to talk," Ocean said seriously.

Savio silenced her, and he started rubbing Ocean's back with his tail, pressing a little so she could feel it under the feathers. Ocean shivered, she wasn't expecting this. Savio started to whisper in her ear hole.

"It'sss amazing how the wavesss keep coming back to kissss the ssshore. Even though the ssshore doesssn't want it to," Savio whispered, still rubbing Ocean's back with the tip of his tail.

"Savio, we need to-" Ocean said, before being cut off by Savio grooming her tail feathers with his tail.

A shiver was sent down Ocean's spine again. She closed her eyes, and just went with it for a few minutes or so.

Savio grinned, he'd finally got her.

Ocean opened her eyes, and escaped the trance, "We need to-"

"Shh..." Savio silenced her, "Do not ssspeak, my love." Savio then started to nip affectionately at Ocean'a neck, still grooming her tail feathers.

"SAVIO, WE NEED TO-" Ocean said loudly, before a moan of delight escaped her beak.

Savio grinned while nipping, and then stopped to look at her. Even in the light, he could see Ocean slightly pout. Then she turned red as she realized that she didn't want it to stop.

'She is too cute,' Savio thought.

"S-Savio, we need to talk," Ocean said.

"We'll talk later," Savio said, going back to Ocean's neck.

When he saw Ocean open her beak to speak, Savio started massaging her hip with his tail. Instead of words coming out of Ocean's beak, a loud moan of delight and pleasure escaped it. Savio took a glance at Ocean's face, how he loved it when her face looked flushed and embarrassed.

"We need to talk, Savio," Ocean moaned out.

"Do you really want thisss to ssstop, my love?" Savio whispered into her ear hole, before flicking his tongue in it.

Ocean shivered, and thought, 'Why do I keep shivering in? It's not even cold in here.' It took all is her will power to push Savio away.

"We need to talk, Savio," Ocean said seriously, "Something's _**obviously**_ bothering you. And I don't like it. What is it? What's been bothering you?"

Silence engulf the room as Ocean waited for the answer.

Savio wrapped his middle around her again, and brought his head near hers. What he whispered next surprised Ocean.

"I love you, Ocean. That'sss why," Savio spoke softly, before kissing her head gently.

Silence filled the room, Ocean always thought that Savio did these kind of stuff to mess with her, like most guys do. She didn't know why she felt weird inside, it felt like her heart just skipped a beat. For once in her life, she felt nervous, yet excited at the same time. Why was she feeling like this? Was this love? Ocean promised herself that she would never love again, but it seems like she had found her only exception.

"I love you too, Savio," Ocean said, before taking Savio's head and hugging it.

"Do you trussst me?" Came Savio's voice, low and somewhat different, as he wrapped around Ocean.

"I do," Ocean found herself saying.

Savio nodded and pressed their foreheads together. "I'm yoursss. I'm here for you. Don't be afraid," he whispered into Ocean's ear hole.

Ocean blinked. She moved back an watched the color of Savio's eyes on hers. With a stroke of boldness, she leaned in and wrapped her wings around his head, before whispering to him.

"I'm yours too," Ocean said into his ear hole.

Savio wrapped around Ocean again, and moved his face in. He casted a glance down in her beak before returning to met her eyes.

"Go ahead," Ocean whispered, and Savio's mouth was pressed against her beak.

She was a bit surprised when Savio parted his mouth for her. Ocean hesitated, the soft sounds their mouths were making seems deafening suddenly, and then she felt Savio's tongue against hers. She sighed into the kiss and tried to gain her motion while Savio pulled her closer.

It took all of Savio's control to pull away, and look into Ocean's eyes. "Forever?" Savio asked, giving her a gentle squeeze.

Ocean smiled, and said, "Forever."

Savio wrapped his tail around his new lover, and smiled.

"For starters, you are such a snake! A crazy, CRAZY snake! With an extremely manipulative tail!" Ocean said loudly, breaking the mood.

"Well..." Savio said, slightly offended, and slightly flattered.

Ocean laughed, wrapped her wings around her new lover's head, and said, "_My _crazy snake."

Savio grinned at her and kissed her gently on the head, only Ocean would know about this side of his.

What the two new lovers didn't know was that Hans and Clemson were outside the exhibit, recording the whole thing.

End of Drabble Four

* * *

**Savio: *tickling me with his tail* *grinning* *hissing passionately* **

***catches Savio's tongue in beak* *jerks back* *****laughing* *releases Savio's tongue***

**Savio: *grins* What happened to the author'sss note? **

**What? Oh yeah! *sees the camera's on* ... CRAP. First off, the drabble happens BEFORE Ocean and Savio started dating. Long chapter right? I'm so fucking oblivious to my own emotions... Yes, okay take a vote viewers! The next drabble's should be:**

**1. Sad With A Happy Ending  
****2. Funny and Naughty  
****3. Completely Random and Stupid **

**Savio: *pulls me off screen with his tail* *slithers in front of the camera, looking as sly as ever* Do my love a favor and review. If you do not, you would be _consssumed_. *pauses* With regret, that isss. **

***off screen* Savio, must you make puns? *turns off camera* **


End file.
